<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 10 by astromirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219262">Prompt 10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage'>astromirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Kei and Tadashi are in an established long distance relationship, Kei surprises Tadashi by showing up right before midnight on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi frowns, swishing his champagne around in its flute. He sits back, getting comfortable in the couch he's seated in. He checked his phone, extremely disappointed to discover no messages from his long distance boyfriend. </p><p>He looks at the television with its 10 minute countdown to midnight. He gets up to refill his glass, fighting through the crowd gathered in the kitchen. He gets the alcohol and retreats back to the living room. He looks at his space on the couch to see that his spot is taken. He sighs and goes out to the balcony, which is completely deserted. </p><p>He leans over the edge of the balcony, staring down at the city, bustling with people trying to get to bars to see the ball drop. </p><p>Every year since Tadashi moved to the US to study for college, he'd watch the New York ball drop. Every year he'd be without his long term, long distance boyfriend. </p><p>He sighs and looks up at the sky, stars glimmering delicately. He kinda wishes he just stayed home. </p><p>He turns back to the crowd of people, staring intently at the last performance. He smirks sadly and sighs. He stands there, just thinking, struggling to fit into the American crowd here, no matter how long he's been here. </p><p>He turns to the tv, it being loud enough to hear the countdown to 0. He turns back to the crowd on the streets, all shouting down from 30. He stretches out his arms, grunting and twisting his back, causing it to crack. He feels a hand being set on his shoulder. </p><p>He turns around and is met with a hug. </p><p>"Tadashi." Kei says with a cute emphasis on the 'shi'. </p><p>"Kei!" He screams in glee, smiling up at him. </p><p>The two hear the countdown, nearing zero. Kei pulls Tadashi into a kiss, causing Tadashi to drop his plastic champagne flute right as the ball dropped. </p><p>"Happy new year." Kei whispers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>